


Best Day Ever

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James wants Stephen's birthday to be perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuntyPam](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AuntyPam).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta back in 2012.

James sighed. He should have been ploughing through the endless pile of paperwork on his desk, but instead he found his thoughts wandering. It was Stephen's birthday in only a few short months and James wanted to make it special to him. Not only because this was their first together, but because Stephen had let slip that he had never had a proper birthday. His parents hadn't bothered and Stephen hadn't either when he'd grown up. 

The problem was, what to do to mark that day? James had considered so many options and dismissed them just as easily: either too much his thing or too little – and Stephen would know if James wasn't enjoying himself – or just... twee. Oh, he could – occasionally – do something sweet but it just wasn't him to be all romantic and sentimental. Stephen was the same, he didn't even celebrate his birthday, for God's sake.

Not that any of this helped James figure out what to do. He just wanted it to be the perfect day for his lover...

***

Stephen's birthday dawned clear and bright, if a little frosty. James woke as the front door clicked closed and glanced at the clock. Bloody hell. It was far to early to be up and James had hoped to spend a lazy morning in bed – not just snuggling – as they celebrated. Instead his lover was pounding the streets on his birthday, of all days, at this ungodly hour.

***

James was dozing when he heard the front door open. He strained his ears and bit back a smile as he heard Stephen move about. It was hard not to turn over to ogle his lover's perfect physique but James managed it. 

James crept out of bed once he heard the spray of water from the shower. He knew the perfect way to begin celebrating Stephen's birthday and paused to look for the tube of lubricant, finally locating it underneath one of the pillows. His breath hitched as he caught sight of Stephen standing under the spray, water flowing over his naked skin and down to caress his pert arse. All James could think was how bloody lucky that water was. 

James took a step forward and licked his lips. He saw no reason to allow the water to have all the fun. He grinned as Stephen squawked as James wrapped his arms around him. “Happy Birthday, love.” James didn't give Stephen the chance to respond before he wrapped his hand around Stephen's cock and nuzzled his shoulder. 

Stephen groaned and shoved his arse back for more. 

James grinned. “Enjoying your birthday so far?” 

“Damn right.” Stephen rubbed himself against James.

“Fuck!” James muttered as his cock was massaged by Stephen's firm arse. 

“Yes, please.” 

James snorted when Stephen opened his legs and leaned against the shower wall. Water was running down his back and over his arse and leaving him looking quite edible. “Little slut.” James said fondly as he opened the lubricant and pressed two well-oiled fingers in deep. He smiled at the deep groan Stephen gave as James crooked his fingers. 

James groaned at the exquisite feel of Stephen clamping around him. Stephen always was a pushy bottom and James decided since it was his birthday, his lover deserved his own way. For once. 

Grasping Stephen's hips hard enough to bruise, James began to thrust hard and fast into him, pounding into him hard enough to send Stephen's hands scrambling on the wet tiles. James slipped a hand around to grasp Stephen's cock, squeezing until Stephen began to thrust into James' hand and then back onto his cock. James groaned as Stephen suddenly convulsed around him, setting off James' own intense orgasm. 

James slowly regained control of his facilities to find himself squashing Stephen against the shower wall. He pressed gentle kisses against Stephen's neck and shoulders before gently withdrawing, both men moaning at the sensation of loss. 

Stephen had a wide grin on his face as he managed to turn around, although he still used the wall to prop himself up. “That was brilliant.”

“Good.” James smiled. “That was just for starters.” He leaned in and kissed Stephen, demanding entrance and sucking on his lover's tongue. “Happy birthday, Stephen.”

Stephen tugged James against him and kissed him back. “You didn't have to do this, James.”

“I know, but I wanted this to be a day you remembered.” 

“Oh, I will.” Stephen pressed another kiss against James' lips before he quirked an eyebrow, “So, what else have you got planned?”

James grinned. “I was thinking an intimate meal for two, later, but for now... anything you want.”

“Really?” Stephen grinned back when James nodded. “Well, in that case, I want you to pound me into the bed.”

James snorted. “I was thinking of something a little different than the usual.”

“What, like I shag you?” 

James rolled his eyes. “Not bedroom related, but if you want to fuck me, I wouldn't complain.”

Stephen licked his lips. “Ooh, I'll hold you to that later.”

“But for now?”

Stephen smiled. “We get dry and then...”

“Yes?” James couldn't help wonder what Stephen would want him to do, but whatever it was, James was reasonably sure he'd be up to it. 

“Nothing terrible, love. I just thought you could watch the Leeds v Burnley game with me.”

James gave a mental shudder, at least Stephen hadn't demanded he actually went to a football match. “I can manage that.”

***

The match hadn't been as bad as James had feared, at least he could console himself looking at the fit men on the pitch. The main thing was that Stephen had enjoyed the match and had kissed James soundly as a thank you for watching it with him. 

Now, to the main event – or one of them if Stephen was serious about shagging him later – Stephen's favourite meal was cooking and the table setting was definitely not romantic, even if candles did light the room. 

The meal was pleasant and the conversation light, but as the meal drew to a close James felt himself growing nervous. His fingers brushed the card he had brought for Stephen and he hoped Stephen would like it, that he hadn't made a mistake with his choice.

“Stephen.” James held out the card for his lover and almost held his breath as Stephen carefully slit it open. 

Stephen snorted at the card – a Tyrannosaurus Rex – and then his mouth dropped open as he read the tickets that fell out as he opened it. Stephen's eyes widened as he examined them closely. He looked up at James and then back at the tickets. “How?”

“I thought you might like to see it.” James strictly told himself not to play with his napkin. 

“Bloody hell.” Stephen looked back at the tickets. “I entered the bloody draw for these.”

James smiled in relief, knowing he had made the right choice of birthday present. “You like it?”

“Of course I bloody do. Tickets for the modern pentathlon?” Stephen paused, a frown on his face. “How much did this cost you?”

James shook his head. “Cost means nothing when it makes you happy.” 

Stephen smiled. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“Everything. I wanted to make this a special day for you, Stephen.”

“Best day ever.” Stephen stated as he stood up and pulled James to his feet and into a deep kiss. “Now, how about making it even better.” 

James laughed when Stephen waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. “Incorrigible.” 

“Just the way you like me.”

“Damn right.” James tilted his head. “So, bedroom and...”

“Pound me through the mattress.”

James quirked an eyebrow. “I thought you wanted to shag me?”

“Maybe later.” Stephen tugged James towards the bedroom. “Right now, I want to be shagged hard and put away wet.”


End file.
